singularityhasarrivedfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise Irons
Louise Irons is an Admiral in the ISA Navy, commander of the carrier Summit , and leader of the Section Three Task Group. Career Louise Irons began her career in the navy as a navigator aboard the colonial destroyer Helios. While serving aboard the Helios, Irons distinguished herself for being the first navigator in the human fleet to accurately plot a blind tune out to the other side of a black hole, a feat once thought impossible and severely dangerous for any ship to attempt. With no other options after her ship was ambushed by a small patrol of Singulus destroyers, Irons knew her only option was to correctly determine the spin of an atom just beyond the event horizon of a black hole, so not only the enemy could follow, but her ship wouldn't be destroyed as well. She correctly guessed the spin, and initiated a blind tune out against her captain's orders. Her ship emerged safely on the other side, the'' Helios'' quickly shut down all systems and waited for the Singulus patrol to give up the chase. After several hours, and determining it was safe to tune away from the fight, Irons safely tuned her ship to the Midway system, saving the ship and all the crew members aboard. After the black hole event, Irons was quickly promoted to first officer of the cruiser Stormchaser, where after her captain was killed during a Singulus raid of the Midway shipyards, she assumed command and quickly formed a small, yet highly effective screening force to allow the larger capital ships in the fleet to safely escape. After the main fleet escaped the attack, her fleet of ships destroyed two Singulus destroyers before finally tuning out after Singulus reinforcements arrived. The screening fleet was greeted with a hero's welcome, as not only the main colonial fleet survived, but hundreds of civilian ships as well. The surprise at Midway proved Irons had not only a talent for navigation, but for command as well. She was given her first command as captain of the command ship Echo assigned to edge world of Veris . While conducting a routine patrol, a vast Singulus armada emerged on the far side of the world and laid waste to the surface while destroying her fleet of destroyers in the process. Although severely outnumbered, Irons chose to stay as long as she could to extract civilan ships attempting to evacuate the planet. Ater only fifteen minutes of rescue, the Singulus ships moved to engage the Echo giving the newly minted captain little choice but to flee, leaving thousands of civilians to the mercy of the Singulus. The subsequent broadcast of the immense massacre on Veris by the Singulus left Irons with survivors guilt. She vowed she would do everything in her power to avenge those she lost. Rise of an Admiral After the fall of Veris and the subsequent invasion, Captain Irons ship arrived just in time to assume command of a battle group trying to reorganize after the Singulus arrived en masse in the Midway system, intent on denying the human fleet a vital shipyard. She ordered the Echo into the fight, directing firing lanes for human ships to cause the maximum amount of damage. Slowly but surely, her fleet took ground in the battle allowing more ships to arrive and reinforce the fleet. The arriving ships came expecting heavy reistance, only to find a relatively secure area from which to assemble and direct their attack without fear of enemy fire. Now reorganized, the hobbled fleet of human warships began to quickly destroy the invading Singulus fleet, which had over extended itself and had no way to reinforce and repel the human attack. With ship losses mounting, the Singulus fleet tuned out of the Midway engagement and fled to their new base at Veris. With the formation of the ISA, the new government needed experienced officers to lead their newest flagship, the Summit. While many officers proved their worth during the invasion, it was unaminously agreed that Captain Irons had the largest role in repelling the Singulus invasion. Thus, she was quickly promoted to the rank of Admiral, given command of the Summit, and ordered to head the Section Three Task Group on the front lines of ISA space. Category:People